


I've Got A Blanc Space, Baby

by SaltyCalm



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Knifeplay, M/M, No Aftercare, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pre-Canon, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyCalm/pseuds/SaltyCalm
Summary: It was one of those exclusive rich-people affairs. You know the kind - where you don't even know it exists, much less get an invite unless you know somebody. The kind with flutes of champagne that get passed out and a bar that charges extra and appetizers that are as delicious as they are unsatisfying.This one happened to be held at the estate of the legendary mystery author Harlan Thrombey, and somehow Benoit Blanc -Bennyto his colleagues, found himself in attendance.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Ransom Drysdale
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	I've Got A Blanc Space, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sablier_bloque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablier_bloque/gifts).



> This is a month-overdue birthday present for [sablier_bloque](https://twitter.com/sablier_bloque), who asked for Ransom as a needy bottom with a daddy kink.
> 
> I took some liberty and set this some amount of time before the film's events begin.

It was one of those exclusive rich-people affairs. You know the kind - where you don't even know it exists, much less get an invite unless you know somebody. The kind with flutes of champagne that get passed out and a bar that charges extra and appetizers that are as delicious as they are unsatisfying.

This one happened to be held at the estate of the legendary mystery author Harlan Thrombey, and somehow Benoit Blanc -  _ Benny  _ to his colleagues, found himself in attendance.

To be honest, Benny couldn't tell you why he went. The event was a networking who's who of civil servants, mostly people working for the governor or law enforcement, as well as the wealthy elite of the city. Not many PI's were on the guest list, but Benny supposed his name made the cut due to the article coming out next month on his work. And perhaps the event runners thought he fit the theme; it was Harlan Thrombey's mansion after all, Harlan himself was going to be in attendance -- what's a murder mystery without a detective?

Not that there was any mystery to be solved tonight, other than why the bar was charging almost twenty dollars for a glass of well whiskey. Benny titled the glass in his hand and watched the light swirl through the amber liquid. He'd taken up residence in a high backed leather armchair, tucked away at one corner of the room. He may not be keen on socializing, but he was perfectly content to nurse his whiskey and observe the people in their stiff suits and too-tight dresses make small talk and try to out-impress one another.

The small pond of overly starched and manicured people made it easy to spot the outliers. Benny's eyes narrowed, interest piqued, when a man in his late twenties or early thirties wearing a brown overcoat and a cream fisherman's sweater emerged through the throng. Here was someone worth his attention.

For starters, the man was  _ pretty _ \- not in a delicate or winsome way, but in a 'carved out by a Greek sculptor' kind of way. He had sharp blue eyes under a strong brow and an unfair jawline that Benny wanted to trace his thumb over. His shoulders were broad and his clothes clung to his frame with the ease of tailored - was that a hole? Lord, there was a hole in the cable-knit pattern over the swell of his pec. The man had his arms lifted as he adjusted his scarf, revealing the tear in his sweater. Benny found himself grinning slowly, his mouth twisting upward as if at a private joke. On top of being the type of man that made Benny's pants tight, he also had no problem making it perfectly clear he was on an entirely different level than these people. They fussed about having a single hair out of place - he didn't give a shit. Benny hated himself a little bit, but the man’s entire attitude was working for him. 

He raised his glass to his lips at the exact same moment the other man turned his head, their eyes suddenly locked. Benny kept the glass tipped up to his lips and swallowed deliberately, his eyes gazing steadily over the rim. The other man dragged his eyes down and back up the length of Benny's body once, coming back to meet his eyes for one burning second before turning and drifting back into the crowd.

Benny took another pull and checked his watch. There wasn't much reason to linger besides the hors d'oeuvres, and was it worth it to hunt down the mini quiches?

"That is one of my favorite chairs," a deep voice came from the side, and Benny's vision was suddenly filled with cream colored sweater. He tilted his head up, and there was a smug, devilish face looking down at him.

"Ransom. I'm Harlan's grandson." the man continued, and tipped his glass to his lips. He smelled of bourbon. Ransom sauntered around to the chair opposite Benny, but instead of taking a seat, he propped his elbow along the back and leaned against it in an unaffected, photoshoot-casual kind of way.

Benny's eyebrows raised, taking in Ransom's sly grin. "Benoit Blanc," he said finally, then when Ransom continued to leer, added, “I work as a private investigator.”

“Oh, great. What’s Sherlock Holmes doing at an event like this?” Ransom said, disdain dripping off his tone. He took another pull of his bourbon. 

Benny sat speechless as a flash of irritation shot through him. Pretty boy didn’t give a shit  _ and  _ was an absolute prick. Wonderful. 

“Pardon me, but I don’t think anyone asked for your opinion,” Benny said, hating the way his eye was drawn as Ransom wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The kid simply smirked and shrugged. 

He was getting under Benny’s skin way too fast. Benny drained his glass and got to his feet. Now was as good a time as any to take his leave.

He had only gone so far as to turn on his heel and head towards the edge of the mulling bodies before hearing, “Now come on, let’s be honest here, you’re not the typical kinda guy you find at a thing like this.” Great, the asshole was following him. Benny shook his head and kept walking, passing from the large main room into a study with winding stairs and bookshelves on every wall.

The bastard was _ still _ talking, his footsteps echoing Benny's on the wood floor. Benny heard something along the lines of, "You look like the type to smoke cigars and strut around the crime scene" before he snapped.

In an instant Benny slammed Ransom’s back against the wall, the front of Ransom's coat in his grip. 

“What is your  _ problem _ .” Benny growled out, tipping his head up the bare amount needed to look Ransom in the eye. “Someone oughta teach ya t'control that mouth of yours. I’m shocked it hasn’t gotten you into trouble yet.” 

The prick was still smirking. And, Benny realized, his pupils were absolutely blown.

Ransom’s mouth twisted up, and Benny tracked the pink of his tongue swiping quickly along his lips before he drawled in a low voice, “See, I was sort of hoping it would.” He was still looking at Benny, and didn’t blink. Then Ransom shifted, wiggling his hips slightly, and Benny realized his dick was hard and pressing up against the seam of his tailored pants. 

It clicked, then. This was how he begged.

All of a sudden the arousal Benny had felt when he first saw him came rushing back. A vain, insolent, gorgeous rich boy, acting out in the hopes Benny might put him in his place? That, Benny could  _ absolutely _ work with. Just looking at that stubborn jaw and knowing what Ransom was really asking for stirred his cock to life, stiffening in his pants. 

Benny kept one hand tightly fisted in Ransom’s jacket and let the other trail up over his collarbone, to his jaw and towards his pink lips.

“You’ve got such a mouth on you,” his fingers scraped over near-invisible stubble, pressed up against Ransom’s lower lip, “and such a nasty attitude.” He pushed two fingers past Ransom’s teeth, who automatically sucked on them, his tongue flicking under the pads. Their eyes stayed fixed on each other, darkening with lust and arousal. “I’m afraid you’ve been a bad, downright naughty boy, Ransom.”

At that last statement Ransom let out a moan around the two fingers stuffed in his mouth, and Benny realized they were still right next to the open door. That could be remedied easily enough. In one move Benny gripped Ransom’s chin with his thumb and reached his leg around to kick the door closed. The sound of the partygoers was abruptly cut off with a sharp thud, cut down to a muffled, distant wash of sound, and suddenly Benny noticed their heavy breathing and the wet sound of Ransom sucking. And God, did that go to his head. 

Benny’s eyes flicked from Ransom’s lips wrapped around his fingers to his eyes, the blue in them only a thin ring around his blown pupils. He pressed his fingers in just a little farther, almost enough to make Ransom gag, then pulled them out and gripped his jaw, spit-soaked fingers dug into his cheek. Benny released Ransom’s coat with his other hand and dropped it down to his own zipper, tugging it down and working his dick out, already fully erect.

“Is that all your mouth can do? Talk back?” Benny challenged in a soft, gravelly tone, just loud enough for Ransom to hear.

Though still gripped in Benny’s taut fingers, Ransom tried to shake his head. Benny allowed himself a tiny grin.

“Then get on your knees, and show daddy what else you can do.”

Benny released the grip on his jaw, and Ransom didn’t waste a moment to sink to his knees. He took the base of Benny’s cock in one hand, and sucked the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue the moment his lips sealed around it. He whined and took him deeper, his mouth slick and warm, and Benny could barely hold in a groan. Ransom glanced up, met Benny’s gaze, and then closed his eyes and began bobbing his head along Benny’s length in earnest, his dark eyelashes fanned out against his cheeks. And wasn’t that cute, there was a faint pink blush already creeping across his skin.

Rich boy, check. Spoiled brat, check. Mouthy attitude, check.  _ Great at sucking cock, check. _

Benny let out a punched-out groan when Ransom flattened his tongue and slid it across his length in quick, heavy strokes. He licked feverishly around the head and down his shaft, then swiped his thumb across the slit and the underside of the head. Between spit and precome it was easy for him to slide his fist up and down, twisting as he went, the squelching obscene. Benny bit back another groan and panted heavily. 

Ransom’s voice was rough when he whispered, “You taste so good, daddy.” Benny’s knees almost buckled and he shot his hand out, fisting it in Ransom’s chestnut hair to steady himself.

“Fuck,” he gasped, all of his senses narrowed down to the filthy hot mouth enveloping his dick. Ransom seemed to take that as encouragement and gripped Benny’s hips, pressing forward until his nose had to be scraping against the open zipper of Benny’s fly. He felt himself nudge against the back of Ransom’s throat and tugged on his hair reflexively, hissing at the sensation. Ransom didn’t seem to mind, keeping Benny buried down his throat until he started to gurgle, then pulling off and immediately following it by sucking quick, long strokes.

Ransom kept taking Benny until he choked, over and over, only pausing in between to pump with his fist, smearing more precome and spit across Benny’s length, faster and faster each time. His face was a mess, flushed pink down to his neck, drool oozing down along his chin, halfway gone just by giving head. Benny’s cock jumped just looking at the mess of him.

“You take daddy’s cock so well,” Benny crooned, and Ransom whined around him, the vibration sending a shiver up Benny’s spine. The hand around Benny’s hip gripped tighter, and Benny glanced down to see Ransom’s other hand pressed down between his own legs, rubbing desperately.

“Oh, you little brat,” Benny said, and Ransom pulled off, wide eyed and gulping at him in alarm. “Touching yourself without permission?”

Ransom actually whimpered, brows furrowed as he looked up at Benny with pleading eyes. “No, please daddy, I’m sorry,” he choked out. “I didn’t mean it, please.”

“Mm-hm,” Benny chided. “You know what naughty boys who don’t ask permission get?”

“What, daddy?”

“They get to have their mouths used however daddy wants.” Benny stroked down Ransom’s flushed face with one hand, then fisted both in his hair, gripping at the roots. “Hold on with both hands and prove you can be good.”

Ransom brought his hands up to cling at Benny’s hips, and Benny thrust forward, fucking into Ransom’s mouth until he choked. He held Ransom still by his hair and snapped his hips forward, slamming his dick as far as he could take over and over until Ransom was moaning wantonly around every thrust and tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. He was so good, his mouth made pliant and jaw pressed open to take Benny down, and every time Benny gasped out, “Good boy, that’s it,” he was rewarded by pitchy whines that got louder and louder as Ransom continued to take it, drooling a puddle onto the carpet rug.

Benny felt a tight coil in his gut and realized he was close. Fuck. It would be hot as hell to come down this kid’s throat, then maybe jerk him off, but Benny wanted more. He pulled out and replaced his dick with his thumb, cupping Ransom’s spit-soaked chin in his hand. 

“There’s a good boy,” he gasped out, and Ransom whined, sucking Benny’s thumb into his spent mouth, tear stains streaked down his cheek. After a moment to let him catch his breath, Benny gripped him by the collar of his coat and hauled him to his feet. 

“Here’s what you’re going to do,” Benny murmured, looking between Ransom’s fucked out face and peering deeper into the room, “you’re going to take your pants and scarf and coat off. Put them away on that chair, nicely. Then you’re going to bend over that desk and open yourself up for me.” Ransom moaned, high and needy, and Benny tugged him a little closer. “Do you understand, baby?”

“Yes, daddy,” Ransom all but whined, his voice raspy and broken, and he moved to comply. 

Benny watched as he laid his coat over the back of a nearby chair, then placed his folded scarf on top, stroking his dick with long, lazy strokes as Ransom bent to shove his pants and boxer briefs down. Within moments his shoes and socks were kicked off and the rest of his clothes were folded and stacked on the chair - all but that soft, creamy sweater. Benny couldn’t help but feel smug as Ransom walked over to the wooden writing desk, the curve of his ass sticking out from under the edge of the sweater. Benny took his hand off his cock long enough to step out of his own clothes and set them in a neat pile on the floor. 

Without prelude Ransom shoved the desk chair out and spread his torso along the top of the desk, pillowing his head in one arm. He sucked two fingers into his mouth, coating them with spit, and brought them around to the cleft of his ass, rubbing both fingers around his hole with a choked off moan.

Benny had to grip his cock in his fist at the sight. He carefully walked around and tugged the abandoned desk chair a few feet behind Ransom and sat down. Nothing like a front row seat for a show like that.

And what a fucking show it was. It took Ransom no time at all to work one finger steadily in and out, twisting and crooking it deep inside. His breath came out in labored gasps, whining every time he thrust inside.

“Am I doing a g-good job, daddy?” Ransom gasped as he shoved a second finger in alongside the first. His face was pressed up against the cool desk, his other arm reaching around to spread his cheeks. He gasped as he scissored his fingers, stretching his hole and stuffing it full over and over.

Benny felt his cock start to leak precome again at the sight, and he groaned in response. “Yeah, baby boy. You’re doin’ real good,” he said, and Ransom keened at the praise.

He spit on his fingers and pushed in a third, and now he was squirming, shifting his hips and no doubt grinding his cock against the desk, “Ah...uhn…” he whimpered, mouth dropped open and brows drawn up tight.

“Ransom,” Benny said sharply. “Stop moving.”

Ransom stopped immediately but practically wailed, driving his fingers in deeper, desperate for more. “Please, daddy, please,” he begged, “fuck me, I can’t, I can’t-”

His pleas were smothered as Benny wound his scarf over his mouth, tying it off behind his head, and as Ransom keened ever higher Benny stroked over his damp hair, shushing him gently. 

“Don’t want you bein’ so loud that someone comes in to investigate,” Benny whispered in his ear, pleased at the shiver that ran down Ransom’s spine. “I’ve got you.”

Benny took his dick in hand, lining up behind Ransom’s wanton hole - 

Oh, fuck.

“Condom,” Benny hissed, angry at himself. Ransom immediately started making urgent noises behind his gag, jerking his head down. Benny followed his gaze to an unopened condom and two packets of lube placed neatly on the corner of the desk. 

“Did you put those there?” Benny asked, more than a little impressed. Ransom nodded and tried to say something else. “They were in your pocket?” The muffled “uh-huh” was unmistakable. 

Benny pressed a kiss to Ransom’s shoulder that quickly turned to a bruising bite that made him keen. “Good boy,” Benny murmured, then quickly rolled the condom on and swiped a perfunctory amount of lube before lining up. Ransom had the side of his head pressed against the table, eyes shut and breathing hard in anticipation. Benny wrangled both his arms behind his back, tugging on them for leverage, and pushed all the way in in one unrelenting thrust.

If he wasn’t gagged, the sound Ransom made would have been a scream. As it was, the strangled sound still went straight to Benny’s cock as he pounded him against the desk, his hips slapping up against Ransom’s ass, the legs of the desk scraping dully against the floor.

Benny felt sweat beading along his forehead as he pulled out and thrust all the way back into Ransom’s tight, hot hole. He established a brutal rhythm, nearly pulling all the way out everytime and snapping back in, jostling Ransom across the desk. Benny let his eyes wander from the swell of Ransom’s ass to the roundness of his shoulders, resisting the urge to bite every inch of skin available to him. Ransom made little needy noises on every thrust, but his muscles seemed taut, almost fidgety. Then Benny noticed his eyes flicker open, his eyes wandering.

“What is it, baby?” Benny asked, not pausing in his unyielding thrusts. “You want somethin’?”

Ransom’s eyes wandered back to his, wide and pathetic, but he only whimpered softly in reply. Benny fucked into him a little harder, tugging his arms so he lifted slightly off the desk. 

“Come on sweetheart, tell daddy what you need.” Benny slowed just long enough to reach over and work the scarf down from Ransom’s mouth, then he gripped his hips and worked him back and forth along his dick.

“I,” Ransom began, then trailed off, his eyes locking on something towards the window. Benny followed his gaze, then squinted in confusion. 

It took a moment to understand what he was looking at. At first, his mind said it was a giant spider web prop, a stale Halloween byproduct. Then, as he stared at it longer, he realized it was a giant display of knives, of different sizes and styles and shapes. But those were definitely knives.

Benny stilled entirely, his dick halfway in. “I’m not gonna keep goin’ until you tell me what you need.”

Ransom huffed out a breath, turning his face to hide the blush, even though the redness was creeping his neck.

“I want you to...hold a knife to me...while you fuck me,” he worked out, half saying the words into the wood. “Please.”

Jesus. Fuck. This boy was going to be the death of him, Benny thought as Ransom tipped his head up to look at him, blue eyes dazed with want. He stroked his flank soothingly.

“All you had to do was ask, baby boy.”

Ransom visibly relaxed, taut muscles going lax as he slumped across the desk even as his hips started shifting in subtle grinding movements.

“So fuckin’ needy, sweet thing,” Benny said before savagely pulling him up by his arms. He yanked the scarf up off over his head, and the sweater came next, Ransom’s nipples tight and pebbling as they were exposed to the air. There was a chair sitting next to the knife structure, and Benny dragged Ransom over to it. He manhandled him into kneeling on the chair, hands placed in front of him on top the metal backrest, and stood behind him. Ransom watched with wide eyes as Benny peered at the many knives at his disposal, his breathing shallow. Benny reached around and tugged on Ransom’s dick as he surveyed his options, eliciting a gasp from Ransom as his dick hardened in his hand.

After a moment’s consideration, Benny picked one that was about a foot long in total, with an elegant black wooden handle. He pried it off the structure and turned it over in his hand. Ransom tried, unsuccessfully, not to grind into the hand still wrapped around his now gushing cock.

“Fuck, daddy,  _ daddy please _ ,” Ransom’s voice was pitched high in desperation. Benny wrapped one hand around his chest and tugged Ransom’s back up against his front. With the other hand he pressed the knife carefully but firmly against Ransom’s throat. His pulse was fluttering wildly, and Benny felt his own dick harden fully at the sight of that delicate pulse surrendered to the cold edge pressed into his skin.

Benny pressed so Ransom’s weight was tipped against his chest, then reached his free hand down into the slick heat of his ass, cruelly shoving three fingers into Ransom’s already abused hole, driving deep then spreading as far as they could go. He brushed against his prostate and Ransom convulsed, twisting and choking on a hoarse cry. He stopped when his movements pushed him further up against the knife, and fell back against Benny’s chest with a strangled sob.

He continued to prod and stretch, only removing his hand when he was satisfied. Ransom keened at the loss, but it was only a moment before Benny lined up his cock and nudged it against his hole. He leaned in so his lips brushed Ransom’s ear. “Say what you want, baby boy.”

Ransom took in a ragged breath, “Please fuck me like this daddy.”

The words were hardly finished before Benny pushed in, groaning at the tight heat as he sunk in fully. Ransom practically mewled at the welcome stretch, his hole clenching around Benny, making them both gasp. The knife was still pressed solid and unrelenting against Ransom’s throat, his own cock dribbling precome onto the chair. Benny fucked him slowly, making him feel every inch as he pulled out and then ground his hips back in. The air was loud as Ransom moaned freely, gasping and swearing as Benny screwed into him over and over.

Eventually Benny couldn't resist, speeding up his thrusts and angling so that he was hitting his prostate. Ransom choked back sobs, wailing "please!" as every thrust wound him tighter and tighter.

"I'm gonna come!" he gasped out, and Benny immediately gripped the base of his cock as tightly as he dared.

"Don't you come until daddy says you can," Benny threatened, and Ransom wailed. His head tipped back and he reached one hand behind him to grip Benny's hair.

"Please, I can't, I can't -  _ ungh _ !" Ransom pleaded, his body spasming again when Benny sucked a burning mark into the crook of his neck. His pleas went unheeded as Benny drilled his prostate and bit cruel marks across his shoulders. His dick was nearly purple, gushing precome and straining against the tight, unforgiving grip.

"Please let me come,  _ please let me, I wanna come _ ," Ransom begged.

Benny responded by thrusting faster, making Ransom scream. "No," he grunted out, and he knew, he knew Ransom didn't have much longer before he forced him over the edge.

"Not until I say," he said, a final warning, before he threw all sense of rhythm to the wind and nailed his prostate as hard as he could.

"I can't,  _ I can't _ ," Ransom cried, his voice pitching higher, and Benny chose that moment to press the knife hard enough into his flesh that he felt it scrape.

_ "Augh!"  _ Ransom came with a punched out groan of relief and ecstasy as his cock spurted thick white ribbons onto his stomach. His hole fluttered sporadically, seizing as he came, and with a loud groan Benny followed him, his cock pulsing as he came hard, buried deep.

They stood there for several long moments, Ransom braced against Benny's chest as they heaved deep breaths, the post-orgasm fog slow to clear. When Benny finally lifted the knife away from Ransom's throat, the indent was deep and an angry pink, the smallest of red drops beading along the crease. 

Eventually Ransom leaned forward and Benny reluctantly pulled out, feeling the loss of secure warmth as he did.

"There's a bathroom attached to the study," Ransom said, his voice now soft and low, fucked-out but without the wanton edge he'd just been crying out with. Benny was suddenly very aware of the full condom on his softening dick.

"Right," he murmured, and shuffled off in the direction Ransom tipped his head.

It didn't take long for Benny to toss the condom and splash cold water on his face, but it was enough. When he came back out into the study Ransom was gone, all of his clothes gone with him.

The only thing to show they were even there was the knife left on the chair. Benny placed it back on the frame, and finally looked around the room as if for the first time. This was probably where Ransom's grandfather did his work. Fucking hell.

He redressed efficiently, smoothed out his suit coat as best he could, and contemplated how he just had what was easily one of the top three best lays of his life and the other party literally ran out the second it was over.

Much later than he thought he would, Benny left the party.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found [on the bird app](https://twitter.com/sunbardy).  
> Comments make my day!


End file.
